The present invention relates to a housing for an electrical machine, comprising an outer wall and at least one cooling duct within the outer wall, through which cooling duct a coolant can be transported.
In order to increase power, electric motors are cooled using an air stream or another cooling medium. In this case, the air stream is frequently generated by an additional fan (axial or radial fan) and conducted across or through the motor.
Since the present invention relates particularly to an external ventilation concept, the customary cooling principles of externally ventilated motors are briefly mentioned below. Firstly, corner cooling systems are known for extruded profiles, in which systems the cooling stream flows through the corner regions of the extruded profile. However, one disadvantage of this is that a design of this type is unfavorable for motor assembly since no cutouts for screws can be provided in the corners.
Furthermore, hood jackets with external fans which are placed over the motor are known for cooling electric motors. In this case, the motor is cooled with a cooling-air stream on three sides. However, one disadvantage of this system is the increased physical volume.
A further cooling concept is based on providing cooling ducts, for example for air cooling, in the laminated core of a motor without a housing. In this case, the coolant flows directly through punched-out portions in the stator core.